True Demons Revealed
by Ivy of Mirkwood
Summary: Alea grew up jumping from elven city to city at the whim of Lord Elrond, King Thranduil and Gandalf yet she knows nothing as to why. When the time comes her true heritage and fate will be revealed but not without heartache and self-doubting. Will she choose the right path or slip in into a silent rage of all the pain, will everything her three protectors have done be all for not?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

The soft grating sound of a knife ripped through the carrot, before knocking against the wooden board was the only sound that reached the ears of a lone elf. She sighed leaning forward to yank open the window, letting in the soft breeze. The Elleth scratched at idly at her forehead, listening to the wind in the leaves, the soft chirping of the birds, the lazy trickling of a nearby pond, the crunching of gravel beneath one's soft padded feet.

The elleth paused in her work at the latter, footsteps, she had lived a rather secluded life in the forest has now for hundreds of years. Few knew of her whereabouts. A smile form on her lips at the thought Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Thranduil were the only ones who knew where she lived now perhaps, it was one of them.

Leaning further against the counter to looked out the window, sighing in disappointment when it was no more than a messenger, Alea tried to hide from her disappointment. Who was she kidding? She was told to move here from the three of the people closest to her and has heard nothing from any of them since, what would make today different. The messenger passing by was a complete coincidence, throwing the knife into the sink harder than necessary Alea stormed upstairs to shower, to escape from the reality of her situation, to escape the heart-ache, to escape all the hurt that raged inside.

Alea never heard the messenger walk up to the door, nor the knocking that followed, perhaps she did but ignored it not really believing.

It was only when she came back downstairs to finished preparing dinner that she noticed the parchment envelope upon the floor, slipped partially underneath the door. Hurried footsteps led Alea curiosity getting the best of her, flipping the letter over she was met with the light, leisurely script spelling out her name.

In a flash Alea had the envelope torn to shreds, she would know that writing anywhere, Thranduil.

 _Alea,_

 _It is time now that you return to us here in Mirkwood, I will be awaiting your return upon the weeks end, at night fall. Beneath the full moon, we will talk more._

 _I expect you to see you soon._

 _King Thranduil_

Alea read the letter over and over again, trying to understand something and anything her mind went whirling back to the day she had left Mirkwood.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Thranduil had his back turned to Alea as he poured himself a glass of wine. He tried desperatly to hide his own feelings on the matter at hand.

"Why now, you promised I could stay here! I don't want to leave, I am happy here...please." Alea begged with the King.

"It is time you left, Lord Elrond told you this would be temporary, and now the time has come for you to leave." Thranduil replied, managing to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Please... I love him... don't make me leave everything behind..." the elleth cried, trying to make him change his mind.

"As he loves you, but this is for the best, this is what must happen." Thranduil forced out, he knew he was ripping his son and this elleth apart and knew how it would cause them both heartbreak but there were far larger issues to deal with.

Alea sighed, blinking back tears.

"Tell me than, just tell me why! For nearly three thousand years I have done as you, Elrond, and Gandalf have asked and still I know nothing, please!"

"It is not time," his voice was stern and sharp.

"Fine, am I to go back to Rivendell than." Alea asked, swipe a hand along her cheek wiping away the tears, she tried to hide the pain in her voice.

"No, you will not return to any Elven city," Thranduil snipped out throwing back his wine in a single gulp, before quickly pouring himself more.

These words had stung the elf more than she ever thought possible, all her life she jumped around from Rivendell, to Lotherien, to Mirkwood and back again. Where would they expect her to go now. "Where than, where am I suppose to go?"

Thranduil said nothing for a moment, until a new set of foot prints sounded behind them.

"Gandalf!" Alea cried out about to run to him, when he held up his hand for her to stay put. "Please Mithrindir, make him hear reason."

"You know of the location details." The grey wizard asked the great Elven King paying the elleth no mind.

"I am," Thranduil answered, bowing his head ever so slightly to Alea before turning and leaving the room, knowing he would not see her again for hundreds of years to come.

"Thranduil!" Alea yelled for him to come back, but he never did.

For Thranduil the pain was too great, he loved her like a daughter to send her away hurt. Knowing what the future held for her, he knew it was for the best, or so they all hoped.

"Come we must leave." Gandalf called waving for her to follow him out.

Alea nodded a few tears escaping as her defenses as they left Mirkwood and her entire life she built there behind, "Can I say good-bye to Legolas first."

"No! We leave now, there is no looking back." Gandalf mounted his horse, as he swung her up on to the horse with him.

"Please," Alea pleaded.

"We cannot," Gandalf answered and with that they were gone in a flash.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

As Alea read the letter over and over again, the bile began to rise up in her mouth while it was true she would do anything Thranduil asked of her she grew tired of these games, for nearly three thousand years she jumped around from city to city at their whim, begging and pleading for more information never getting anything in return just that they did it purely for my safety... till the time was right.

And so it begins again, Alea rolled her eyes as she prepared a bag leaving her life behind yet again. Alea vowed to herself that she would be returning to Mirkwood for no other than the reasons the King needed her for. Alea did not want to return for Legolas, she would not, could not let herself get close to him again only to be ripped away once more when one of them saw it fit. The heartbreak would be too much.

Nodding in determination Alea swung the back over her shoulder heading to out, mentally preparing herself for whatever lay in store.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Sorry I've been away for awhile, and am back and into the full swing of writing again. However, after having stopped writing for a time and coming back my mind drew a blank for everything I was working on and I literally stared at documents for a good hour with little to no succues so this is what came to be after staring at a blank page. I promise to not give up on my other stories to lol.

Love you all

Ivy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Alea shrugged her bag back over her shoulder along with her bow and quiver, glancing around at the surroundings Alea found she had mixed feelings. She was both glad to step through the vast trees of Mirkwood again though they brought back memories of Legolas, someone she didn't want to have to think about.

Taking one last deep breath Alea walked forward pulling out the letter from Thranduil handing it to the guards posted at the Great Gates. They nodded, handing the parchment back before pulling open the doors though Alea never missed their unmistakable sneers and glares as she past.

The day passed slowly, Alea tried to stay hidden and run into as few people as possible while she waited for the time to come to meet the King. Though Alea tried her plan didn't quite go as planned. Alea figured Legolas would be angry for her sudden departure without even a good-bye, what she didn't account for was every single faithful elf who loved him so.

Alea walked one of the vast halls when her path was suddenly blocked by a dozen elves armed to their teeth.

"Alea," the supposed leader of the group growled, brandishing a dagger in her face.

Alea sighed, another death threat today.

"So, it is true. You have returned to Mirkwood." Marin sneered in the elleth's face.

"Clearly," Alea breathed out about to step around him when a hand grasped her arm throwing her back into the wall.

"We are not through here, why have you returned." He snarled gnashing his teeth.

"I do not believe that concerns the likes of you." Alea sneered back just as hatefully, tugging her body away from his own.

"Oh I think it does, you broke his heart. Left him alone, he could have died for what you so selfishly did," Marin sneered brandishing hid dagger he pushed it close to Alea's throat.

His words hurt deep in Alea's heart, she knew leaving Mirkwood hurt Legolas for it hurt her to, but what choice did she have in the matter?

"He is obviously not that broken, if he is still alive." Alea growled trying to hide her own feelings on the matter.

Alea couldn't say she was surprised, she didn't expect any another response from many of these elves, most of them were so faith, loyal, and devoted to Legolas. And then there was Alea, the one who just up and left him without so much as a 'goodbye' in the middle of the night.

"If you take one single step towards him, we will not hesitate to see you to your end," Marin threatened pushing the dagger harder against her neck leaving a pale white pressure mark.

"I have not returned for him, nor will I step to him." Alea snapped, "Legolas and I are no more and it will stay that way. Now if you will excuse me I must meet with the King." Alea growled forcing back the tears as they began to creep up, shoving the elf out of her way she whipped out her own daggers ensuring that he would stay back.

"Thranduil," Alea smiled, stepping outside upon the balcony to stand by his side beneath the moonlight, she admittedly was happy to see him once more.

"Alea, how have you been?" he smiled down at his old friend, his heart warming at seeing her back in his realm.

"Lonely," Alea snapped bitterly, unable to refrain from the honest, blunt answer despite her happiness at being back. Thranduil's face fell crestfallen, he had never truly wanted to send her away, he would have been happy to let her stay, still he knew there larger things at hand. Thranduil looked away from Alea, knowing that she was just in her sorrow and pain.

"I am sorry," Thranduil whispered, his back still turned unable to look her in the eye.

"Sorry doesn't give me answers," Alea growled out impatiently.

"You are right, " Thranduil replied.

"So, you will tell me than," Alea called out hopeful.

"No," Thranduil's voice was clipped and definite in his answer.

Alea sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes, "Than why am I here?"

"I am sending you with Legolas, you must go to Rivendell with him...attend a council Lord Elrond is holding accept what it beholds and in this journey you will find your answers," Thranduil answered still keeping his back turned.

"Why can you not tell me?" She pleaded, tired of the games, hoping for the answer if only to avoid such a long trip with Legolas.

"I cannot..."

"What if I do not want to travel with Legolas," Alea snapped playing every card she had in her power, still wanting to avoid Legolas the pain is still too near.

"You no longer love him?" Thranduil questioned with raised eyebrows an all knowing look upon his face, only now did he turn back around to give Alea his full attention.

Alea sighed, knowing that she could not lie to him, "I do, but I try not to. I will not delve so deep into those feelings again, waiting, wondering when the day will come when I am to be ripped away from everything again one day."

Thranduil only nodded in understanding, he could not blame her in having hesitation of letting one so near her heart once more even if it was his own son.

"Go you leave at daybreak," The King ordered, heading back inside to pour himself another glass of wine.

"So soon..." Alea breathed out in disbelief, she had thought, hoped that they could have got an opportunity to speak longer.

"Yes, go prepare."

Alea was about to walk out of his halls when a thought struck her, pausing in the doorway, she turned to look at him, "Does Legolas know I have returned to go with him?"

"No, he does not," Thranduil answered his voice emotionless.s

Alea sighed leaving his halls, already prepared to leave, like she always waited outside by the stables thinking everything over wondering how things were going to play out with Legolas. Alea went over what to tell him, but in the end there was nothing to really say, when she herself knew so little. Dropping her head back Alea let her mind be at rest till the sun rejoined in the sky.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Sorry it took so long and that it is a little short. Hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter.

 **Thank you**

Thank you, **Aquafin,** for the review! You are awesome! It would be... thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed, and continue to as well. :)

Thank you to, **jayjay0815** for both following and favoriting this story. Hope you continue to enjoy!

Thank you, **Slytherin's Dark Club,** for following. Hope you continue to enjoy!

Thank you, **tooker86,** for also following and favoriting the story. I to hope you continue to enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Just as the sun began to peek over the trees Alea's nerves began getting the best of her, having to see Legolas was never apart of the plan when she decided upon coming back... at least not so soon or to be thrown so head first into it all.

Nevertheless the King wasn't one for games and in the end Alea knew she should have known, that if there was something that the king needed or wanted done it would happen sooner rather than later. Alea pulled the hood of her cloak up tightly around her face, concealing herself from view just as the stable boys brought out the horses to prepare them for the prince's trip. Alea looked around as three other elves gathered around adorned in their simple silver travelling cloaks. Though their hoods were pulled up one could still easily see their faces beneath.

The three of them eyed Alea curiously, wondering who the new addition to their travelling party was, as all four elves accepted the horses from the stable hands, they stood awaiting the Prince. Lining up in behind the Prince's horse, Alea watched as he strode in his head held high as he mounted, thankful that he paid no mind to the new arrival that his father suddenly pushed upon him at the last moment.

However, Alea's luck ran out later that night when they halted and made camp.

"So, you are the elf my father has asked to join us?" Legolas blocked off Alea's path as she headed away from the rest of the group.

All Alea could do was nod her head keeping a firm hold upon her hood to keep it up and her face concealed.

"When speaking to your Prince I expect an answer, and a show of respect. Lower your hood." His voice was short and clipped.

Alea was taken aback by the tone in his voice, she had heard how one could change for the worse with a broken heart though she never expected Legolas to have changed so much.

Alea could see the others watching her, eying the disrespectful elf, that they assumed her to be with hatred.

Fear clenched in Alea's heart, she did not trust in her voice if she was to speak Legolas was sure to know exactly who she was... and in all honesty Alea did not want that. She was not ready to face him yet. So doing all she knew, doing the only thing she could think of Alea turned away from him spinning on her heels as she tried to make her way out of his reach.

The others gasped at the show blatant disrespect for Prince Legolas, Alea felt his hand clench around her wrist yanking her body back towards him. "You need to find your manners, elf." He reached behind, as she began to struggle in his grip when he ripped her free of the hood revealing who she was to him.

It was Legolas who let out a gasp, his eyes widening in disbelief, stepping away from Alea he eyed her with great care and caution.

Alea stood rather awkwardly waiting for him to say something, anything at all.

Instead, Legolas said nothing, not a sound escaped his lips before he spun on his heels leaving Alea in the distance. Alea stood dumbfounded and hurt by his actions, it shocked her just how much it did. She slumped to the ground leaning against a nearby tree as she pulled her hood back up, allowing the tears to fall unseen by the others.

Alea knew this is what she had done to him, this was her fault no matter how much she tried to convince herself she had no choice in the matter.

By the time morning rolled around and they made their last preparation for the last part of the trip to Rivendell, Alea decided she needed to at least try to talk to Legolas, knowing she couldn't avoid this forever.

"Legolas," Alea called out cautiously as she entered his tent.

"What..." He snarled out grasping his quiver swing it over his shoulder, preparing himself for the ride.

"I... I just wanted to," Alea began stumbling over her words now that she was standing here in front of him she wasn't sure what she was suppose to say.

"Why don't you just stay away from me, you seem to be particularly good at that," Legolas snapped as pushed passed banging roughly into her shoulder, he left out of the tent leaping upon his horse.

Alea stood gaping like a fool, stunned by his actions, trying desperately to hide her tears she followed her prince's actions mounting her own horse.

Alea watched Legolas with careful eyes as they rode the rest of the way to Rivendell, wishing there was a way to fix it but she was at a loss what had happened between Legolas and herself wasn't even either of their faults. How was she suppose to fix something that she never meant nor wanted to break, than again Alea also knew things couldn't go back to the way things were.

The ride to Rivendell felt like forever, Alea cursed herself for being unable to stop the tears Legolas had seen her before she managed to get her hood back up, upon seeing Alea's tears Legolas merely sneered in disgust.

Alea swept past Legolas once they arrived in Rivendell it wasn't long before she had run into Lord Elrond.

"Alea, what a delight," Lord Elrond spoke with a kind smile as always.

"Right," she sighed, pulling her hood free.

"What troubles you, never have I seen such pain upon your face," Elrond spoke wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her off to the side.

"Like you don't know," Alea snapped out in anger and heartbreak.

Elrond sighed, looking at down at Alea with a stern gaze, "Speak to me, it is Legolas, is it not?"

"It is. He is furious with me for leaving him and I find myself still deeply in love but I don't want to be, I want to forget him, I want to be able to keep him solely in the past. It would be easier that way. I, just I...I can't it hurts too much..." Alea admitted to one of her closest and dearest friends.

"Ah, your heart breaks for him, as does his own," Elrond spoke with such kindness as he wrapped a tender hand upon the back of her head, holding Alea close.

"I don't want this," Alea whispered, "I don't want any of this, I just want the truth Elrond... is that so hard for you guys to give me?"

"It is not like that," Elrond answered, though he pulled away a little as he spoke, knowing he could not give her what she seeks.

"I know, I know, so Thranduil said to," Alea snapped out, "I need to go."

Alea slipping out of Elrond's grip seeing herself out, Alea headed outside to the gardens taking a seat near the water falls she let the tears flow freely the sound of her sobs drowned out by the rushing waters. Alea dropped her head into her hands, was this all her life was meant to be?

"Why you are crying so, is beyond me but if you could quiet down that'd be lovely," a blunt, harsh sounding voice snapped from behind.

Alea turned around coming face to face with Legolas again, as she wiped away her tears she stood tall taking a step towards him only for him to back away a little further.

"What you think you know, is wrong," Alea cried out standing from her spot unmoving, she just couldn't help it she had to try, she loved him.

"What I know is you left me, we had plans for that morning together, you promised to meet me beneath the old oak in the clearing where we first met and than that night you left me. With nothing, not a 'goodbye,' nothing you just disappeared and left me alone, we had been together for a hundred years and you just up and left me, for no reason. I didn't know what happened, things were great, I loved you more than anything and god damn it, you promised me you'd be there!" Legolas raged, finally spewing his feelings on the matter tears just visible in his eyes though they did not fall.

"I know, I would have been there if I could've, but I had to leave," Alea cried out to him, her tears falling once more.

"I waited for you, I stood there waiting, hopelessly waiting, foolishly believing that you would come, I trusted you, I opened up and put my faith in you, I gave you my love and you destroyed it all, you took all for granted. Did you ever even care?" Legolas snarled out, eliciting a harsh, painful gasp from Alea.

"I never wanted to leave you," Alea cried, biting her lip as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Than why did you?" Legolas demanded, his voice cracking as he tried desperately to hold back his own tears.

"I can't tell you why," Alea began, "If I could I would tell you but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Please, its not that easy."

"It never is with you is it?"

"No..."

Legolas snarled shaking his head as he left turning away from Alea, keeping his distance from her, never did they speak again until the council meeting.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Sorry guys that this took so long to finally update, I will try to do better. I rewrote the first two chapters as well, as I also changed point of view hope you all okay with that, this way is easier for writing.

Also posted a new chapter tonight, on my 'From Bar-maiden to Princess story.' So...just and FYI *wink* lol

 **Thank you**

 **emily volturi,** Thank you for following this story, hope you continue to enjoy. Sorry it took so long, I'll try to be faster. lol.

 **water goddess 19,** Thank you so much for the follow, I am sorry it took so long, I promise to try harder. Hope you continue to enjoy!

 **Aquafin,** Thank you so much lovely, for the review. Thranduil is bad, I seem to run a habit of writing him so. lol. So glad to hear that you enjoyed, hope you like this chapter.. Thank you again, you rock! ;) Sorry it took so long, I'll try to be faster lol.

 **RhainaColleen,** Thank you so much for the favourite, it means a lot. Sorry it took so long, hope you continue to enjoy, I will try to be quicker.

 **Jayjay0815,** Thank you for the review, sorry this chapter took so long, I'll try. Hope you like this chapter as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Gandalf and Lord Elrond stood together, watching the other with careful eyes as they lingered together their thoughts on the ring and Alea.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." Elrond spoke urging the matter at hand, knowing where this conversation would lead. Elrond could not help but feel the ache in his heart as he thought of her, he could only hope that they had done enough to protect her from all evils that she would not be tempted by its pull.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin Men ... He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in Sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring, he is coming for her." Gandalf ushered, the worry clear in his voice. He grew to love that girl more than he had ever dreamed of doing, as so many others had if she turned to the darkness, Gandalf knew he would feel a certain level of guilt.

Elrond spun on his heels turning away from his old friend, "this evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves... We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard ... Gandalf ... the Ring cannot stay here. Alea cannot either, she is not safe here. If he knows of the ring, than they surely know she is here as well." Elrond breathed out in worry. What would become of her?

Elrond sighed, his head falling into his hands after all they've done to keep her hidden, keep her away from any and all pieces of darkness it was here. And there was no longer anything they could do to keep her from it. All they could do was hold hope that her heart would stay true and she would not fall into Sauron's grip, and fall into the darkness.

Gandalf nodded as he turned to look out the window. They both knew that one day it would come to this, one day she would have to face a great evil both by means of war and within herself.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others." Elrond clipped out rather shortly, his temper wearing down.

"It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf informed simply, causing Elrond to look over at him in disbelief.

"Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there when the day the strength of Men failed." Elrond growled, anger lingering in his heart all these years later.

"And had it not, Alea would have been slaughtered down with the rest of those orcs, and if she survived raised by them, our time is now we must have faith in the race of men or everything will fall to ruin. You saved her that day, now we must continue to do all we can so that she can save herself." Gandalf continued to urged.

"Perhaps we should have kept her hidden," Elrond spoke looking down to the gardens staring at the girl, as he noticed her tears.

"We both know that could not be done. They are already looking for her to return her to Mordor. Alea must fight against her father or fall to his will." Gandalf stated knowingly.

"Indeed," Elrond breathed out, his eyes flickering closed mentally exhausted.

"Perhaps, it's time we tell Legolas, he to has a part to play in the side she will choose. And of the late I do not see how their relations will have a good part to play."

"No," Elrond snapped out firmly, "now is not the time. It will only fuel his anger, and I fear what would become than."

Gandalf nodded, seeing the wisdom in his words, the old wizard looked rather solemn.

Alea took a seat next to the elves, eying the dwarf to her left as everyone took their seats, she remembered him and his son from last night's feast, Golin and Gimli.

Alea looked up as Lord Elrond and Gandalf arrived the pair took their seats, Gandalf beside the Halfling, Frodo.

Next to Elrond sat Glorfindel along side him were counsellors of Elrond's household. For his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were out riding far afield with the Rangers of the North never to forget their mother's torment in the dens of the orcs.

Once everyone was seated Lord Elrond scanned the circle eying each and everyone of the attendee's carefully, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite of you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond spoke firmly, his eyes settling on a halfling.

Alea cocked an eyebrow as the halfling strode forward to the stone plinth standing in the middle of the circle, carefully, almost hesitantly he released the ring.

A breath hitched in Alea's throat as she swallowed hard, her eyes scanned the others of the circle as she bit her lip, her heart beat began to race. Unbeknownst to her, Gandalf and Lord Elrond were watching her every move waiting, monitoring, terrified as to how she might react.

"So it's true," a sudden breathless voice called from the side, snapping Alea from her daze upon the golden ring.

"Sauron's Ring! The Ring of Power!" Legolas breathed out in disbelief, Alea shot him a glance.

"The doom of man!" Gimli cursed in a grim tone.

Boromir, son of Denathor, steward of Gondor, stood as he began to slowly approach the ring, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir watched the ring carefully as he reached for the ring. "Isildur's Bane."

Lord Elrond stood as he called out, "Boromir!" His voice was stern and caught everyone's attention with ease.

Gandalf leaped from his own chair as the sky darkened over the council, thunder rolling as the ground trembled, "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.(One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)" As Gandalf finished speaking, Boromir staggered back to his chair, slowly nature returned to it normal state.

As Gandalf spoke those around the circle of the council flinched as if in pain, all expect Alea she seemed unaffected by the dark nature of the words, something both Elrond and Gandalf noticed.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond growled out sternly as he eyed Gandalf.

"And let us hope that none will ever speak it here again," answered Gandalf. "Nonetheless I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For if that tongue is not soon to be heard in every corner of the West, then let all put doubt aside that this thing is indeed what the Wise have declared: the treasure of the Enemy, fraught with all his malice; and in it lies a great part of his strength of old. Know also, my friends, that I learned more yet from Gollum. He was loth to speak and his tale was unclear, but it is beyond all doubt that he went to Mordor, and there all that he knew was forced from him. Thus the Enemy knows now that the One is found, that it was long in the Shire; and since his servants have pursued it almost to our door, he soon will know, already he may know, even as I speak, that we have it here." Gandalf informed all members of the council his voice grave as he spoke, secretly, to only his and Elornd's knowledge, his too spoke of Alea.

Though Alea understood Gandalf's words she still could not tear her eyes away from the ring, it called out to her and it took all her strength to stay seated. Alea could feel it, hear it calling out to her it made her mind go fuzzy and weak with desire.

All sat silent for a while, until at length Boromir spoke. "What became of him? To what doom did you put him, this Gollum?"

"He is in prison, but no worse," Aragorn informed, "he had suffered much. There is no doubt that he was tormented, and the fear of Sauron lies black on his heart. Still I for one am glad that he is safely kept by the watchful Elves of Mirkwood."

"Alas!" Legolas cried out suddenly, with in his fair elvish face there was a great distress. "The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told. They are not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company. Sméagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."

Alea looked from those closest to her, she had not once heard of this Gollum she couldn't help but wonder what else she had missed, since she was taken out of Mirkwood.

"Escaped?" cried Aragorn. "How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?"

"Not through lack of watchfulness," Legolas insisted, "but perhaps through over-kindliness. And we fear that the prisoner had aid from others, and that more is known of our doings than we could wish. We guarded this creature day and night, at Gandalf's bidding, much though we wearied of the task. But Gandalf bade us hope still for his cure, and we had not the heart to keep him ever in dungeons under the earth, where he would fall back into his old black thoughts."

Alea despite their following out believed fully in his words,

"You were less tender to me," said Glóin with a flash of his eyes as old memories were stirred of his imprisonment in the deep places of the Elven-king's halls and his own meeting with Legolas in his woods.

"Now come!" Gandalf tried to ease the tension, "Pray do not interrupt, my good Glóin. That was a regrettable misunderstanding, long set right."

Glóin rose and bowed, and Legolas continued. "In the days of fair weather we led Gollum through the woods; and there was a high tree standing alone far from the others which he liked to climb. Often we let him mount up to the highest branches, until he felt the free wind; but we set a guard at the tree's foot. One day he refused to come down, and the guards had no mind to climb after him: he had learned the trick of clinging to boughs with his feet as well as with his hands; so they sat by the tree far into the was that very night of summer, yet moonless and starless, that Orcs came on us at unawares. We drove them off after some time; they were many and fierce, but they came from over the mountains, and were unused to the woods. When the battle was over, we found that Gollum was gone, and his guards were slain or taken. It then seemed plain to us that the attack had been made for his rescue, and that he knew of it beforehand. How that was contrived we cannot guess; but Gollum is cunning, and the spies of the Enemy are many. The dark things that were driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall have returned in greater numbers, and Mirkwood is again an evil place, save where our realm is have failed to recapture Gollum. We came on his trail among those of many Orcs, and it plunged deep into the Forest, going south. But ere long it escaped our skill, and we dared not continue the hunt; for we were drawing nigh to Dol Guldur, and that is still a very evil place; we do not go that way."

"Well, well, he is gone," said Gandalf. "We have no time to seek for him again. He must do what he will. But he may play a part yet that neither he nor Sauron have foreseen."

Boromir shook his head as he stood once more, "It is a gift ... a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay ... by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy ... let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone ... it has no other master." Aragorn snapped out to his mortal companion.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir snapped back, though Aragorn said nothing in return instead he just turned away from him dismissively.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas jumped up from his chair defending his good friend.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir cried out in disbelief as he looked to the ranger in question.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas informed, a malice in his voice

"Havo dad, Legolas..." (Sit down) Aragorn commented quietly with a gentle wave of his hand, though he appreciated his friend, this was not why they were here.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right ... we cannot use it." Gandalf interrupted agreeing with the ranger, ignoring Boromir's word.

"You have only one choice ... the Ring must be destroyed." Elrond pushed the information on to the council.

"Then ... what are we waiting for?" The dwarf Gimli, son of Golin, jumped up from his seat as he rushed forward swing his axe down upon the ring in question, it shattered before their eyes with a deafening crack causing Gimli to fall back staring back up to the ring in utter disbelief.

Alea flinched, holding in a gasp as the ring was attacked, her body flooded with a quick almost searing pain but was gone just as fast.

Elrond shot her a worried glance but pushed on with that matter at hand. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom ... only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

The circle of the council fell in a stunned silence, everyone glancing back and forth to one another, yet many eyes stayed downcast.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust ... the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand Men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir was the first to speak up as he addressed the council a hushed tone.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas argued, the urgency clear in his voice.

Alea looked to him, rolling her eyes as she found herself so deeply drawn to the ring.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli roared from her left as he jumped from his seat, shaking his fist furiously in the air.

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir reasoned out loud.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli continued to rage on.

In a flash a great storm of argument swept through the clearing, Alea stayed seated watching the ring still her eyes glazing over as the voices of those around her faded into the background, the ring seemed to be calling to her she forced her eyes shut, a deafening humming grew in her mind. A part of her reveled in this moment and another that seemed to be so easily quieted by the rings power fought against it.

"I will take it ... I will take it ... I will take the Ring to Mordor." A small voice called out, making all yelling and bickering come to a sudden halt, "Though I do not know the way."

Alea ripped her mind from the trap it had been ensnared in by the ring, as the young halfling spoke up.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf smiled weakly at the halfling as he stood to his feet coming to stand by his side.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn pledged as he made his way over to Frodo, kneeling down before him, he continued, "...you have my sword." Aragorn finished.

"And you have my bow." Legolas stood, pledging his help to the hobbit as he came to stand behind him next to Aragorn.

"And my axe." Gimli followed Legolas past the halfling standing by his side, sending him a dark glare one that Legolas returned.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir spoke as he to joined the group.

"Alea," Gandalf nodded his head for her to join them.

Alea stood and walked over bowing her head to the halfing as she took her place amongst them earning her a glare from Legolas and Gimli. Alea sighed as she stood next to Gandalf realizing for the first time that the council was coming to an end and she had yet to say a word, she had been so deeply caught up in the ring she hadn't really noticed much else.

"Here!" An unseen voice called out, when another halfling jumped up from behind the bushes. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed ... it is hardly possible to separate you ... even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Elrond raised his eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Another hobbit came leaping into the clearing, another close on his heels.

"Anyway ... you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ... quest ... thing..." The second, by name of Pippin cried.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry teased his good friend lightly.

"Ten companions ... so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond eyed the companion with a thoughtful gaze.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin questioned lightly.

* * *

"So, how are you two?" Gandalf asked Alea and Legolas as everyone was about to leave the clearing.

"Fine," they answer together not really looking at one another, avoiding the clear pain in their eyes, the lies for they both knew they were far from okay.

Before Gandalf could say another word, Legolas and Alea spun on their heels taking off in opposite directions. Gandalf could only sigh, sending Elrond a look of despair wondering how he was going to help these two old lovers find each other once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Thank you so much for reading. Hope you guys continue to enjoy! Please, let me know what you think of Alea's reaction to the Ring!

 **Thank you**

 **Aquafin,** Thank you so very much, hope you enjoyed this update as well. Love ya, mellon nin. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Alea sat upon a chaise within in her chambers in Rivendell, looking out to the vast gardens below lost in thought. Thoughts of Legolas, thoughts of the ring, and the reaction in which it elicited from her. It had both terrified her, and yet, there was still a part of her that wanted to feel it again.

Alea ran a hand over her face in frustration. She heard the near silent footsteps of an elf as they entered, she allowed the parchment that she held to flutter to the ground never bothering to wipe away her tears. Another pair of hands picked up the discarded note, his golden hair flashing in and out of view. Alea felt as he sat beside her, sniffling she allowed her head to fall to the side resting on his strong, broad shoulder.

"You know," the ellon began, looking over the letter he held before passing it back to Alea, "Legolas still loves you, he is only trying to understand what's going on. Talk to him." Glorfindel suggested wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I tried talking to him, he does not want to hear it. Besides how can I explain this to him, make him understand if I do not myself? He is right to be angry, but I fear he will never forgive me." Alea confided in her dear friend from her times in Imladris.

"Legolas has a kind, understanding soul. I hope that he will come to forgive you, I do not believe he will hold you accountable for things, in the end, you had no control over." Glorfindel reasoned squeezing her shoulders in a light hug.

Alea scoffed against the soft fabric of his tunic, though she believed his words from all their years together.

"Alea, if you love him do not give up so easily. Though anger has a hold within Legolas' heart his love for you will always be." Glorfindel's voice hardened suddenly, "Never forget it, if all else fails around you and there is seemingly nothing left to fight for, remember his love for you. You must find away back to each other, to love again."

"I want to believe that..." Alea cried out as she sat back up to look him in the eye.

"Than you must. Hold on to that hope, you leave on a treacherous quest do not forget who you are and those that are most dear to you. Never forget." Glorfindel warned.

Alea sighed, though she said nothing, something told her there was more to his words. Like he knew something that she did not, and perhaps that was true, as it was, for Glorfindel knew of Alea, knew of the fine line she must walk, the danger she could so easily let herself fall into or be dragged into the darkest depths.

"Now I must go, you should rest your mind before you have to leave." He pleaded with her, she would need to keep her wits about her.

Alea nodded as she watched his retreating back. Slumping down on the bed she forced herself to rest, though little it did she could still hear the humming in the back of her mind the ring calling to her, rubbing at her temples she tried to focus on something else.

How was she suppose to make it through an entire quest to destroy something she already so greatly wanted.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath is laid to go further than you will." Elrond spoke in a firm commanding tone as his eyes scanned each and every member of the Fellowship. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you." Elrond finished looking to each in turn before raising his hand in a gesture for the fellowship to depart.

Alea caught Elrond's eye as she walked out of the of the great gates, bowing her head she silently thanked him for everything he had done for her, as Elrond sent her along with his blessings, and all the hope he had left, every ounce he could muster for both the quest and that she may return to him alive and well ridden of all evil.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf stated turning to head out of Rivendell following the young hobbit, Frodo, who carried the ring with him everyone followed close behind.

Alea walked in slow careful steps concentrating on her breathing as she twirled a dagger in her right hand, she used it to focus on something else other than the hobbit that walked a few paces ahead of her. Twirling the dagger would quickly become a habit, a tool she'd use to kept her attention elsewhere.

Legolas watched her from a far as he walked behind her, rubbing at the back of his neck he shook his head. Looking at her now he knew a piece of him was so livid with her because of the pain it had caused him, because he loved... loves her so much. Legolas turned to the side as he felt a presence walk up along side of him, "Aragorn," he greeted with a nod of his head.

"You looked trouble mellon nin," Aragorn spoke kindly as they feel into stride together.

"Do you remember me telling you about the elleth I was once with," Legolas spoke, he had indeed confided in his closest friend upon one of their many travel, though never did Legolas think he would be travelling with both Alea and Aragorn. Ever.

"Yes, of course I remember. You two were together a hundred years, when one night she just left you, never to hear from her again." Aragorn elaborated, allowing his friend to know he had been listening his voice held a sadness. Aragorn loved Arwen more than anything, he knew and understood the way Legolas loved this elleth he spoke of. What he didn't understand was how one could do such a horrible act to another, knowing to do such could have resulted in Legolas dying of a broken heart. It angered, Aragorn deeply for he and Legolas became quick and easy friends over their few travels since Aragorn first met the Prince in his own realm as he dropped off the creature, Gollum.

Legolas nodded solemnly, letting him know that he had indeed been right before he waved his bow towards Alea.

"Wait, this is she? The elleth you love, who left you. " Aragorn spoke in disbelief looking to the elleth in question, and back at Legolas stunned.

Again Legolas nodded in confirmation, "It is." Legolas breathed running a hand over his face.

"She is as beautiful as you once spoke," Aragorn spoke with a teasing smile, trying to make light of the situation.

Legolas sighed, "her beauty on the outside, leaves little for a beautiful heart." Legolas snapped bitterly as they continued on their path. Though he meant little of his words, Alea was as beautiful on the inside as she was out.

"Ah, perhaps there is more to this all." Aragorn offered kindly, though he himself felt a sudden anger and dislike for the elleth of their company. "For you could not have spent so long with her if you truly believed such words.

Legolas nodded but his face was still stuck in a sneer as he watched her twirl her dagger. "Perhaps you are right, but I do not know if my heart can forgive her." Legolas admitted truthfully.

Aragorn nodded, that he could understand fully.

The rest of the walk was quiet beside the idle chatter that past mainly among the hobbits, Alea spent her entire time twirling and practicing other movements as they walked and she finally slide it back into its sheath when they came to break a top a low mountain top. There was a flurry of commotion on the large platform of rock.

Sam was busily making food for everyone, coming to sit beside Frodo he past his dear friend a plate taking a seat beside him, "Frodo, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, Sam, just the female elf I have seen the way she looks at the ring as we walk." Frodo explained as he began to eat the food Sam had prepared.

"The ring affects a great deal of people," Sam spoke looking over his shoulder to Alea as she stood by the grey wizard.

"Perhaps, you are right." Frodo spoke though something still didn't sit quite right in his stomach.

Together they watched Boromir, and Aragorn instruct Merry, and Pippin as they practiced some swordplay with a set of matching grins as they watched their friends.

"Good, very good." Boromir commented as he continued to practice with Pippin, a smile upon his face.

"Move your feet." Aragorn instructed, as he watched carefully enjoying a few moments to puff upon his pipe.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry called to his friend.

"Thanks," Pippin replied looking over his shoulder, as Merry came to join more in the practice.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. And there are road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf informed as the Fellowship broke for a break, he sat resting upon a large rock puffing back on his pipe.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli enthused as he paced in front of the old wizard.

"Mithrandir, not that I agree with the Dwarf, but surely we could venture another way." Alea asked, her dagger once again spinning in her hand. "Every single time I have moved from Imladris, to Eryn Galen, and back again we've always rode the high pass. Why not take the high pass through the mountains we could follow the Anduin south."

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice. Nor, would I dare venture so close with you to Dol Guldur, you're lucky you had returned to the Greenwood at all, Thranduil got his way on that matter. No, we stick to the mountain." Gandalf pressed the matter, shaking his head he would have had her sent right to Rivendell but that blasted Elven King insisted upon it, convinced the journey would help Legolas and Alea. And Gandalf had a sneaking suspicion he'd just want to see her himself, once more, though Thranduil wouldn't openly admit it.

"Me? I have fought the spiders of Dol Guldur for hundreds of years and now you-"

"Alea, it is much more dangerous and serious than that, things I cannot and will not get it to. This is our course and that is final." Gandalf clipped out firmly.

Alea stood looking at him slightly stunned, this was the closest she had ever been to any amount of information that might have been remotely useful and he was just going to end it there. "No, no, just wait a second."

Legolas ran past the arguing pair higher upon the rocks staring of in to the distance. Gandalf held up a hand to stop Alea as he followed Legolas' line of sight, Alea huffed annoyed at Gandalf before turning to look over her shoulder.

As the trio looked into the distance, Boromir's sword slipped cutting Pippin's hand causing the halfing to drop his own sword, "Argh!" Pippin cried out in pain.

"Sorry!" Boromir apologized stepping forwards to look at Pippin's hand, Pippin leaped forward kicking Boromir in the leg.

"Get him!" Merry called out as he to jumped at Boromir, the two hobbits wrestled him to the ground before jumping on him.

Aragorn sat off two the side looking amused as he watched, before standing he went to help Boromir taking a hold of the pair of halfing's. "Gentlemen, that's enough!"

Merry and Pippin suddenly grabbed on to Aragorn's legs, throwing him backwards on to the ground with Boromir.

Sam stood from his spot pulling his attention away from the activity of the others as he noticed the cloud looking like dark specks was indeed moving towards the group. "What is that ?" Sam asked with a slight hesitation and worry.

"Nothing, its just a whisp of cloud." The dwarf Gimli tried to brush it off, as he continued to pace around Alea and Gandalf.

"Its moving fast... against the wind." Boromir informed as he paused in the scuffle he was holding with Merry and Pippin.

"Crebain! From Dudland!" Legolas called out the incoming threat.

"Hide!" Aragorn warned out.

"Hurry!" Boromir cried out.

"Frodo! Take cover!" Aragorn yelled out as he grasped for his sword, as everyone ran gathering their things dousing out the fire before dashing to hide.

Legolas leaped down from his spot high on the rock hiding as his hand brushed against the soft warmth of another. Looking up his eyes met and locked with her. Legolas swallowed roughly as he looked into her eyes, he could see the sorrow and pain within them. They mirrored his own but he pushed it all aside forced himself to remember the pain she had caused him.

A great flock of black crows flew over.

Their eyes never left one another as they waited in hiding, there was nothing but the pair of them in that moment.

They creatures circled around before flying off.

The Fellowship emerged from their hiding places, Alea and Legolas stood turning away from each other immediately forgetting the moment that had past forcing themselves away.

Gandalf smiled to himself, this was a good he thought. Perhaps, the beginning of them finding each other again.

Legolas strutted past Alea without a word.

"Legolas," Alea called to him quietly, though she knew he could hear her.

"Keep away from me!"

The force of his words made her stubble backwards, hitting her back against as rock tears found their way upon her cheeks as a pain surged through her chest. Glancing around she saw the way the others looked to them.

Alea shoved herself away from the wall, as she head down the mountain when she passed Frodo. A loud ear splitting sound called out as she passed, no one seemed even remotely affected as she looked around, Alea wondered if she was purely imagining things. The sudden urge to reach out a steal the ring for her own washed over every inch of her, everything else was forgotten even Legolas in those few seconds.

"Alea, come we move on." The strong firm voice of Gandalf spoke beside her as he wrapped an arm around her walking away with her.

She hadn't even noticed it herself, in her daze she had walked to the halfling stood staring him down, eyes narrowed, a smirk forming.

Gandalf worried, the more Legolas pushed away her love the more she will begin to push away love, all love. The more room the evil will have to take a hold in her, the more likely it will be that she'll fall into the darkness.

If the evil of the ring consumed her heart, she would die along with its destruction.

She had to fight, to save herself now more than ever.

Or only death would await her.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Thank you guys for reading. Let me know if your enjoying the amount I've spilt time with Alea and everyone else.

 **Thank you**

 **Aquafin,** Oh, I hope I was faster than last though it doesn't fell like so many other writings lol. And trying to make it so a nice spilt between everything else and Alea ha! I am so glad to hear that, thank you so very much! Hope you enjoy, mellon nin.

 **BubblesTheMonster,** Thank you for the favourite, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

 **Leafdragon117,** Thank you much for the follow, I truly do hope you continue to enjoy this story.

 **Selene101,** Thank you so much for the favourite, hope you continue to enjoy.

 **Ashes2Dust18,** Thank you so much for following this story. Hope you continue to enjoy.

 **Azkahdeliah,** Thank you for the follow, it means a lot. Hope you continue to enjoy.

 **Tibblets,** Thank you for the review and following, I hope you continue to enjoy. She is, sorry this took so long been working quite a bit on From Bar maiden to Princess right. Hope you continue to enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The Fellowship clambered through rock and snow as they trekked up the vast mountain side. Frodo slipped on a piece of shale scrambling to his feet as the ring fell into the snow.

Alea watched from afar taking a step instinctively closer to Frodo as her eyes locked onto the ring.

Legolas who has been watching her closer than ever since they ran into the Crebain, he had seen the way she looked to Frodo and the ring, he stepped in front of her path blocking both her view and stopping her from walking any closer.

Boromir who was standing far closer to where the ring had fallen bent low picking it up by the chain, standing tall he eyed it carefully as it dangled before his eyes.

Alea's own eyes were still transfixed as she tried to move around her old lover to see, her breathing becoming rapid.

"Come on" Legolas snapped out grasping her arms to turn her back, he hated the way she eyed the ring and at times Frodo. He hated the way he could look at her and it was like he didn't know her anymore, but he could still feel his love for her deep within his heart.

Alea cried out at his sudden grasp, whipping her dagger out at him, Legolas reacted quickly catching it easily shoving her away as he disarmed her, Alea tumbled into the snow shaking her head in shock at what she had just done.

Meanwhile Aragorn warily approached Boromir who stood motionless staring at the ring, transfixed.

 **"** Boromir?" Aragorn called out to him catching his attention, his eyes darting to the side catching the commotion between Legolas and Alea.

 **"** It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing." Boromir breathed out in a quiet whisper his eyes still lingered upon the ring.

 **"** Boromir...give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded in a calm tone, his hand coming to his sword's hilt.

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir spoke finally coming out of his trance handing the ring back to Frodo. He offered a smile to the halfling ruffling his hair they continued up the mountain.

Aragorn continued letting Boromir and Frodo pass as he unhanded his sword stopping beside Alea and Legolas.

Alea lay in the snow glancing around at her surroundings as if she had forgotten where she was momentarily. "It happened again." She whispered out to no one but herself as her hand come to her mouth.

Shaking her head Alea clambered up looking between Legolas and Aragorn, "I..." a tear fell as she tried to make sense of everything that was raging through her mind none of it to do with Legolas. As she tried to rid her mind of the burning and the deafening humming that seemed to always be there, the closer the halfling was the louder it grew, the louder it called to her. "Thank you," she said to Legolas with a small bow of her head, she had been he made her stop, snapped her out of it far quicker than she would have been able to do herself. Alea turned on her heel heading to the front to speak with Gandalf.

Legolas stood stunned, "Thank you?" he wondered out loud confused as he watched her walk away from him.

"Who is she?" Aragorn asked, there was something about the elleth, something he felt like he should have known. Something about the elleth that both said danger and yet didn't at the same time.

"What do you mean, who is she?" Legolas asked as the pair of friends continued up the mountain together.

"Where does she hail from, her family, anything." Aragorn prodded suddenly.

"Everywhere and no one." Legolas said.

"Everyone comes from somewhere and has a family. What about Alea's?" Aragorn pushed on.

Legolas let out a breath, "I don't know. She was raised for a time in Rivendell by, Lord Elrond, as an Elfling before coming to Mirkwood around the time she was fifty. Through her whole life she jumped from Rivendell, Lorien and back to Mirkwood. I don't know why, every time either of us used to ask they would either avoid the answer or tell her and myself we weren't ready to know." Legolas spoke finally shrugging his shoulders.

"So, couldn't she have just been in another realm when she left you, if she had to leave so many other times." Aragorn wondered as he trekked through snow.

"No, every time she had to leave. She always told me, we'd always spend the night before she had to leave together this time there was nothing she was there and the next she was gone." Legolas whispered sadly shaking his head.

Aragorn nodded. "I am sorry, mellon nin."

Alea came to stand beside Gandalf, "Tell me!" she demanded.

"Now, that is no way to be." Gandalf spoke keeping his eyes forward facing, avoiding the oncoming conversation.

"By the gods, Mithrindir, please. Why is this happening to me? Why does it affect me so? Please, tell me. I know you know." Alea pleaded.

"Now is not the time," Gandalf insisted.

"Now is never the time, I trusted you, trusted you, Elrond and Thranduil. All of you promised me, you would tell me one day but every time I am met with nothing but avoidance." Alea screamed out tears coming to her eyes.

Legolas looked up to her hearing her words on the wind.

"Why? Why did you three make me leave? Everything is falling to ruins because of you three. I no longer feel like myself, it is there always in the back of my mind, I am losing control and to top it all off Legolas hates me and my heartbreaks, because you, Elrond, and Thranduil are so bloody convinced this is good for me. Tell me, Mithrindir, where is the good in this?"

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks as he picked up her words, his heart still ached for did not hate her. Legolas had the sudden urge to pull her into his arm and comfort her it came over him so quickly but he could not find it within him to move his feet towards her.

The Fellowship had fallen into silence as they continued to struggle through a blinding blizzard, up towards the Pass of Caradhars.

Legolas moved lightly across the top of the snow, forcing his mind back on his journey when he suddenly pauses on the top of a small ledge. "There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas cried out urgently behind him as he listened to the wind.

"It's Saruman." Gandalf replied, yelling over the howling wind as thunder rumbles, rock and shale falling from above.

 **"** He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn cried out

"No!" Gandalf insists determinedly as he raises his staff beginning a chant. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith. (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.)"

Saruman's voice strengthens rolling past the fellowship like thunder. Lightening cracks exploding on the mountainside above them. Everyone looked up in horror as a huge avalanche thunders down towards them. Alea and the rest of the Fellowship threw themselves against the cliff's face as snow crashes onto the narrow ledge covering them in its depth.

Legolas pulled Gandalf to safety while Aragorn shields Frodo and Sam as the snow continued piling around everyone. Within moments, the pass was completely blocked and the fellowship were enveloped in snow. Boromir and Aragorn frantically dig for the hobbits when they are found they're pulled free shivering and fearful.

 **"** We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city." Boromir cried out keeping an eye on the hobbits.

 **"** The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn insisted shutting down Boromir's idea down.

 **"** We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." The dwarf Gimli spoke up letting his opinion be known once more.

Gandalf looked around at the other with a deepening concerned look on his face. "Let the ringbearer decide."

 **"** Frodo?" Gandalf prompted waiting for the halfling as Frodo met his eye.

 **"** We will go through the mines." Frodo answered finally the weight of the decision weighed heavily upon him though he knew he had to decided for the entire fellowship.

Gandalf slowly nods his head accepting the ring bearer's choice. "So be it."

As they made their way back down the mountain way Legolas came to stand by Alea's side having thought about her words to Gandalf over and over as they descended.

Alea looked to him briefly assuming that he was just passing by, she paused in her steps stunned as he fell in stride with her. She looked back ahead and then back to Legolas. They walked in silence for a time neither of them wanting to be the first to speak, neither of them knowing what to even say.

When they finally did tried to talk they both began at the same time only to stop and fall back into silence.

Huffing, dropping his shoulder Legolas scratched at the back of his neck, "Look...I've been a..."

"Pe-channas!(idiot)" Alea snapped not looking to him.

"And what of you?" Legolas snapped back, before he caught himself taking a deep breath. He did not come here to fight with her. "Goheno nin, (forgive me)"

"Why?" Alea demanded to know. This whole time, from the second they laid eyes upon one another he meet her with hate and anger, why now.

"What do you mean, why? I'm trying here,"

"Well, try harder."

"As if you can talk."

"I have tried, this is hardly my fault."

"You're the one who left."

"Like I had a choice! Want to know ask Gandalf, Elrond, by the gods ask your father. But I don't know."

They yelled back and forth at each other, catching the attention of the others though they tried to stay out of it.

"Then..."

"Then nothing, why are you so mad at me for something that was out of my control!"

Legolas said nothing, this was not going the way he had hoped. Legolas remembered her word she had spoke to Gandalf, "You're right," he breathed out.

"What?" Alea asked shocked.

"What else am I supposed to say?" Legolas wondered shaking his head sadly.

"I still love you, but this... this hasn't been easy. I am still angry, but I see you struggle and I want to be here for you still and I... I don;t know." Legolas admitted.

"Gi melin(I love you)," Alea sighed back. "Everything has changed, yet at the same times it's exactly the same."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "Can we try? Us, I mean, can we try to work things out?"

Alea thought for a moment, "Will this ever work now though? You will always hold anger for me leaving."

"I can try, please, I am throwing myself out here right now." Legolas pleaded desperatly.

Alea ran a hand through her hair before slowly nodding her head.

* * *

 **Author's Notes;** Thank you to everyone, sorry again for the long wait.

Always feel free to let me know what you guys think.

Much love

Ivy

 **Thank you**

 **edgebones-** Thank you so much for following, hope that you continue to enjoy.

 **bettsam0731-** Thank you for following both myself and the story, I hope that you continue to enjoy.

 **KatieTroj-** Thank you for following, I truly hope that you continue to enjoy.

 **Aquafin-** Thank you so much, mellon nin. I am so glad to hear that you liked it. Yeah, I hope that I am portraying that well. Thank you! I know I do, lol sorry. Also sorry for working so much on (from barmaiden to princess) I will try to work on other's more, that you like/read. Love ya! :D

 **Unicorn682006-** Thank you so much for taking the time to review and following it really means a lot. Thank you, I hope that you continue to enjoy always feel free to let me know what you think.

 **Valee . 9-** Thank you for following this story, I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The Fellowship walked along the far shore of a dark lake that lay directly below great looming cliffs, casting eerie shadows over them as they treaded carefully down the path.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli breathed out in awe as he walked along. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he added tapping his axe upon the wall proudly.

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf informed nodding his head towards the dwarf.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alea snapped out as she glanced around at the bare stone walls that surrounded them.

"Why doesn't that surprise me!" Legolas spoke bitterly, as he eyed his lover with impatience, sharing in their dislike for dwarves.

"Dwarves, the stupidity of such a race shouldn't." Alea replied to her partner as they continued on their path.

"Ach!" The Dwarf cursed at his elven companions stalking passed them.

Alea glanced over to the dwarf while keeping an eye on her footing, the narrow strip they walked upon was treacherous, and slippery.

Gandalf ran his hand over the smooth rock wall between the trees slowly, faint lines appear like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone. "Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf spoke watching the silver large moon as it rose over the mountains, the lines grew broader and more clear, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols. Gandalf read the writing as it appeared, "It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" A young hobbit by the name of Merry spoke.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf spoke confidently.

"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!( _Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)"_ Gandalf said the incantation raising his arms.

Legolas pulled Alea into his arms as the rest of the fellowship came to a full stop. The cliff towered into the night as a cold wind whistled by them, Gandalf continued mumbling spells beneath his breath in every effort to open the door.

Pippin grinned hopefully, sighing lightly when nothing happened.

Gandalf scrunched his face up in confusion, clearing his throat the old wizard held up both hand speaking determinedly, " Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. _(Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)"_

The door stayed firm in place, causing the dwarf, Gimli to grunt in annoyance. Legolas and Alea shot him a crude look.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin spoke to Legolas leaning closer, as he looked up to him.

"Why do the dwarves and elves hate one another so," Sam asked in a whisper to Aragorn.

"Ah, that is a long tale." Aragorn spoke.

"I have not heard it to be the fault of the dwarves," Gimli cried standing up for his race.

"Ha!" Alea scoffed.

"Nor have we heard that it was the fault of the elves." Legolas argued towards the dwarf, pulling his beloved closer.

"I have heard both," said Gandalf, putting the argument to rest before it got a chance to begin, "And I will not give judgement now. But I beg you three, Legolas, Alea, and Gimli, at least to be friends, and to help me."

The three glance between themselves before turning to mind their own.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs." Gandalf growled out as he realized he wasn't going to get any help from the dwarf or elves.

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf snapped out irritability.

Everyone settled in waiting for Gandalf to come up with the right words. Alea and Legolas curled up together slightly off to the side from the others.

"Ando Eldarinwa, a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa! _(Gate of Elves, listen to my word, Threshold of D_ warves!)" Gandalf cried, growing tired of his lack of help. His eyes glanced over to the pair of elves curled into one another, not speaking just holding one another seeking a silent comfort of a physical closeness. It brought a smile to the old wizard lips, perhaps, he would be able to tell them the truth sooner than expected.

Alea watched lazily as Merry and Pippin tossed stones into the lake, black rippling rings slowly fanning out from the point of impact. Alea sighed in contentment as she felt Legolas' fingers upon her neck.

Just as Pippin was about to throw another stone Aragorn grabbed his arm speaking in an ominous tone, "Do not disturb the water." His eyes watched the water anxiously as the ripples in the water appear to grow he shot his mortal companion a look one that was returned by Boromir as their hands slowly crept towards their swords.

Gandalf sighed in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air he took a seat beside the hobbit, Frodo.

Frodo eyed the Elvish inscription, slowly his face breaks into a smile of comprehension. "It's a riddle..." Frodo breathed out, standing.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Speak, friend, and enter. What's the Elvish for friend?" Frodo asked Gandalf over his shoulder.

"Oh! Mel...lon." Gandalf said, and with that the rock face silently divided in the middle as two door swung outwards.

Alea and Legolas leaped to their feet following the Fellowship into the great darkness that was Moria

Behind them something was stirring in the waters, just as they were stepping warily into the dark, dank cavern.

The Fellowship step warily into the darkness of Moria...a Dank cavern, with winding steps leading deeper into the mountain.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine... A mine!" Gimli, the dwarf snorted as they stepped through the cavern.

Gandalf lite up his staff, casting its light throughout the chamber causing the Fellowship to recoil in horror at what they now stood among. Scattered across the ground where hundreds of dwarven skeletons, armor and old shields littered with arrows.

"This is no mine...it's a tomb!" Boromir cried out, his eyes still scanning the scene before him.

"Oh...no...no..no... !" The dwarf cried out in horror, and despair.

Legolas let go of Alea fully as he pulled a crude arrow out of a skeleton that lay near by their feet, "Goblins!"

Everyone was quick to draw out their swords, the elves quick to nock an arrow as they made their way back towards the entrance, the hobbits huddled together.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said, holding his sword at the ready. "Now get out of here! Get out!"

Frodo was tripped, falling as he exited the cave before he could stand a large tentacle crept into the mine grasping the hobbit dragging him out, dangling him in the air as he screamed out, "No!"

* * *

"No! It cannot be!" The Marchwarden of the Lorien cried out as he looked to the Lady of Light. He didn't want to believe it. "So, it is true! What they say, it is all true?"

"Do not be so quick to judge, Marchwarden." Galadriel smiled as she glided past leading the way up a long winding path.

"If the rumors are true, than she to must be defeated as well." Haldir spat out determinedly, he saw no other way.

"Do you truly hold so little hope in your heart for her, she is a dear friend. Is she not?" Galadriel asked.

"Was...Alea, was a dear friend. No more, is she." Haldir snapped angrily, how could he have been so foolish. She was dangerous, a threat to this world and he allowed himself to befriend her. The thought struck him suddenly. Legolas. He knew they were once together, but she left. Haldir would have to warn him, he could not let his best friend fall into the hands of one so evil, not again.

Galadriel smiled warmly to her Marchwarden, holding he would find it in his heart to help his friends, "Go, you will be needed at the borders in a few days time."

Haldir bowed to his lady, taking his leave. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Legolas!" Boromir cried out as he caught Frodo, who fell from within the creature's grip when he'd cut off its tentacle.

Legolas nodded hurriedly in recognition to Boromir's warning call, nocking an arrow he aimed and shot the creature causing it to groan out backing off momentarily.

The Fellowship took this moment to rush back into the surprising safety of Moria. Gandalf relight his staff, " We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf begin to lead the way up a long winding staircase. "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Slowly everyone followed. Legolas and Alea fell in step once more, "I hate dwarves, and all things they made." Alea snarled looking around at their surroundings. "Cursed be the underground." She shivered lightly moving closer to Legolas.

Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked, "I know. I do not like the dwarves either, but I could think of a few positives to the darkness." Legolas teased lightly with a small smirk upon his lips.

Alea couldn't help but smile, "In the end, you really haven't changed all that much have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were different, changed. Perhaps, I was wrong. You're still that carefree, lighthearted, elf I fell in love with."

"Is that what captured your eye?" Legolas prodded smiling down at her still.

"Nah, truth be told I was always a sucker for your tales and listening to your songs." Alea admitted.

Legolas paused shocked. "Really?"

Alea nodded, "Despite always jumping around, and never knowing where I was going to be or how long I was going to be there. I knew I could count on you to be there if I was in Mirkwood or you'd be by to visit and then you'd always be there to brighten everyones mood with a tale or song. I missed them when I was gone." Alea admitted out loud to Legolas for the first time.

Legolas found himself speechless, only stood smiling like a fool before he bent low kissing her deeply. Her admittance dispelled some of the tension between them, somehow bringing them a little closer together once more.

But, they were far from in the clear. There were many trails the couple had to face yet, both personally on their own and together as one.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** Thank you to everyone for reading, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

~I just wanted to mention, if you haven't noticed already, I will be adding or sneaking in tidbits from the books and not staying completely true to the movies alone. Hence, Legolas' tale and singing something that was in books.

~ Tell me what you think, of anything or everything lol. Haldir... sneak peak ;)

 **Thank you**

 **Aquafin;** Ah, as always thank you so much for the review, lovely! Thank you so much! Haha, lol feel free to let me know what you think as always I love to hear your thoughts/opinion!

 **PrincessBlonde;** Thank you so much, for the favourite as an author. Hope that you enjoy!

 **silverwolfighter00;** Thank you so much following this story. Always feel free to tell me whatever you think, bad or good. I truly hope you continue to enjoy!

 **erik448;** Thank you so much for following, I so hope that you continue to enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The sky had turned dark though deep in Moria none of the fellowship could tell, their bodies still on high alert sleep eluded them all. Continuing onwards up the never-ending steep stairs through the dwarven cemetery. The vast graves spoiled, skeletons of the long deceased dwarves littered the area, goblin graffiti scrawled on the monuments in dwarf blood.

Legolas' eyes scanned the area a snarl settling on his features, reaching out he wrapped an arm around his elven partners waist tugging her closer.

They continued on silently through until the path split into three passages halting all movement.

Their leader, Gandalf, paused frowning. "I have no memory of this place." He breathed his eyes scanned the area hoping that something would jog his memory.

The two elves sighed into one another as they leaned casually against a nearby wall.

"Thank you," Alea breathed out seemingly out of the blue.

Legolas chuckled lightly a smile spreading across his face. "Thank you, what for?"

"This... giving me... us another chance. No matter where we end up. I know I hurt you, but know that I never would have left if I didn't have to. I wanted to stay, I wanted to say good bye, but-" Alea's words trailed off dropping from a bare whisper to nothing at all.

Legolas sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I want to tell you that I understand and that I have forgiven you. But, I can't, not yet. Just know that I am trying, and I still love you."

Alea nodded her head in complete understanding she couldn't blame him for being mad at her, she had broken his heart. Torn it out and stomped all over him, and then return hundreds of years later expecting him to just forgiven her on a whim, it would take time. If he even ever choses to forgiven her. Alea let herself relax into his embraced, she tried to let her mind be at rest for a time as Legolas had while they all awaited Gandalf to figure out which path it was that they needed to take, until then they were lost. A fine idea this was, she glared at Gimli and Frodo.

As she glared angrily at the two, the deafening hum returned in her mind, her eyes locked with Frodo, body stiffening Legolas awoke feeling the difference in her demeanor. Legolas looked at the elleth in his arms her eyes become hazy and distant as she stared at the hobbit, her nails dug into his flesh, lips twisting into a snarl.

Frodo glanced to her stunned, wearily he took notice that the ring had fallen out from beneath his shirt. As his hand fell upon the golden metal Alea made for him, Legolas tightening his grip on her noticing where her attentions lay.

Frodo flinched moving to sit beside Gandalf, keeping a careful eye upon the elven female. Something about her didn't sit right with him.

Legolas pulled her further away from the halfling and the wizard, her head turning to keep an eye on him. Legolas' heart fell as he watched her be so consumed by the ring, "Look at me." Legolas tried to distract cupping her cheek he turned her head to face him.

Alea only ripped her face away turning back to the ring, lowering her head her eyes glanced upwards staring down Frodo and the ring. "It is his, not the halfling's. He does not deserve it." She hissed.

Legolas let out a light gasp at her words, holding her tighter in anger resolving to speak with Gandalf. Pulling her further away until they were no longer in sight Legolas sighed as his eyes locked with Aragorn.

"I wish the ring had never come to me...I wish none of this had happened." Frodo whispered as he took a seat beside the old wizard, trying to rid his own mind of the look the elf gave him.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." There is a note of finality in Gandalf's voice as he spoke his eyes turned to look at Alea. "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it...and that is an encouraging thought," Gandalf paused looking up hopefully. "Ah! That it's that way!" Gandalf pointed in the direction in which they were to go as they rest of the fellowship scrambled to their feet to follow glad to be soon rid of these dark and deary caves.

"He's remembered!" Merry cried out as he stood up making his way to follow, his face light with happiness at the thought.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf gave the halfling a warm smile.

As they passed through the tunnel way Legolas watched Alea carefully still holding onto her waist, "I must speak with Gandalf, I'll be back. Aragorn," He added as he passed the ranger, "Please keep an eye on Alea for me."

Aragorn nodded firmly, having caught her small outburst he understood. Aragorn slowed his pace to fall in line with the elf who was walking lazily in the back with her elven companion.

Legolas hurried forward to speak with the wizard, "Tell me." He demanded, "I have had enough of these games."

"It is not yet time," Gandalf insisted not looking Legolas in the eyes.

"I no longer care for the opportune moment, I want answers. Answers I know you have. Tell me, Mithrandir, why does it affect her so? Why did she have to leave, always. Why?"

Gandalf paused in his footstep looking around in the vast darkness, "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf tapped his staff a light blazes out like a silent flash of lightening. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

"Mithrandir!" Legolas cried out as noticed the wizard clearly trying to avoid the conversation at hand.

"Very well," Gandalf breathed leaning against his staff. "Let us be rid of these caves and then all shall be known to both of you."

Legolas nodded his head thankful, before slowly his pace to go back to his love and tell her the news.

Gandalf seemed beyond worried unsure if he this was going to be the right choice.

Alea beamed as thankful as Legolas had been yet, she found that she became dreadfully worried about it as well. Her entire life worth of secerts would finally be known to her, and no that she was so close she was no long sure she was prepared to her the news.

* * *

 **Author's Note,** A new chapter, sorry its taken so long! Been mainly working on From Barmaiden to Princess.

But, alas it is here!

 **Thank you for the Reviews, Follows, Favourites.**

 _Imnotraven16_  
 _newgirl15_  
 _Rainydays98_  
 _BlackSilver rose_  
 _Valeraromeroc_  
 _MinikitsuneChan_  
 _ILoveAnime89_  
 _Annoyed Valeria_

Thank you all! Everything means so much. I truly hope that you all continue to enjoy, please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

They ran from far away a fiery light danced casting them into the shadows being cast by the pillars. The goblins scurrying away like cockroaches, melting into the darkness

Legolas pulled Alea closer to him in fear as a deafening roar filled the vast cavern. They paused the fear only rising, what beast could have scared away the hoards of goblins that had just been attacking.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir cried out, his sword drawn and ready. Eyes betraying him of his fear.

Cast from down the long corridor was a massive shadow surrounded by flame, the ground began shaking, an unearthly sound rumbled. Even the bravest, would have felt the skipping of a heartbeat, felt the fear rising over them.

"A Balrog..a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you!" Gandalf breathed out terrified, "Run! Quickly!" He urged, taking off himself

A massive creature rose from a chasm, a great man-beast, with a mane of flames. In one hand was a blade, like a stabbing tongue of fire; in the other, a whip of many thongs.

Aragorn led the fellowship, they followed desperately until they came to the top of a dizzying stairway. Aragorn stole a glance to Gandalf, his face wrinkled in concern.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn hesitated though he heard Gandalf's words, "Do as I say; swords are no more use here." Aragorn could hear and see the truth in his words, nodding firmly he took off leading the fellowship as they raced down the stairway.

As they came to a break they were forced yet again to stop, Legolas and Alea made the first jumped cleanly and with ease. Together they helped the others leap over the gap in the stairs, Boromir, always so concerned for the hobbits gathered Merry and Pippin beneath his arms leaping across Alea and Legolas grasped his arms helping him to balance as he landed. Sam wasn't far beyond, with the help of Aragorn as he reached to help Gimli across the Chasm the dwarf shouted out, "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli leapt across the chasm his feet slipping, Legolas lashed forwards grasping him by the beard. "Not the beard!"

Aragorn and Frodo were the last two to be standing on the opposite side, stuck as the platform began cracking beneath them moving with it, they were able to lean forwards bringing the two platforms together leaping across they all took off running again. Alea and Legolas nocked their bows shooting down goblins that crept along the paths shooting their own arrows at them.

They raced towards the slender bridge of stone at the far end of the hall the Fellowship recklessly hurried over the dizzying bridge, but Gandalf who was the last paused in the middle of the span turning to face the Balrog. With his staff in one hand and his sword in the other, he prepared himself for what was to come. Those who noticed their dear friend stop turned to look over in horror, though their feet carried them further from the safety of the arrows.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf's voice rose over the vast chasm.

"Gandalf!"

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun."

Alea watched as the Balrog put one foot on the bridge drawing up to its full height, spreading his wings from wall-to-wall, Gandalf was nothing compared to this great beast and yet he stood precariously on the bridge standing against the foul beast giving them all a chance at survival.

"Go back to the shadow!" The balrog slashed at Gandalf with its sword of flames, Gandalf blocked it with his own a ringing clash and the Balrog's sword shattered into molten fragments. "You shall not pass!"

Aragorn and Boromir race forwards their swords drawn and at the ready, Alea was quick to follow suit tears in her eyes. After everything he had done for her over the years, all the truths about her life were with him, the one who had finally sworn to tell her.

Gandalf cried out loudly as he summoned up his last reserves of strength, thumping the bridge with his staff a blinding sheet of white flame sprung up, shattering the staff as the bridge broke right at the balrog's feet. The unraveling events forced all to stop who had been running to his aid. The stone bridge dropped away into the gulf from under the balrog. For a moment, the great beast remained poised in the air before it plunged down.

Relief flooded over the fellowship's faces, thankful that Gandalf remained though trembling on the lip of the broken bridge, with careful steps they watched as he turned around making his way back. A crack rang from the depths of the chasm as the balrog lashed out with his whip of fire its thongs lash and curled around Gandalf's knees, dragging him over the brink. Gandalf managed to grasp a hand onto the edge of the broken bridge by his fingertips

"Gandalf!" The desperate, screaming voice of Frodo cried as he tried to run, Boromir caught him in his arms keeping him at a safe distance knowing in his heart that it was already too late for the grey wizard.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf ordered out in fierce voice before letting his grip slip away falling into the depths with the balrog.

"Mithrandir!" Alea cried as Legolas grasped her by the arms steering her out of the caves, Alea sniffled nodding her head knowing there was nothing none of them could do anymore, he was gone to this world now.

The Fellowship tumbled out of the Great Eastern Gate onto a grassy sunlit hillside. Sam, Merry, and Pippin fell slowly to the ground, sobbing, Alea still wrapped in Legolas arms shook her head in disbelief tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Aragorn turned to Legolas and Gimli. "Legolas, get them up!"

"Give them a moment...for pity's sake!" Boromir cried out for the sake of the hobbits, who lay in a sobbing mess on the ground.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam."

"Come, Alea," Legolas squeezed her shoulder comfortably.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn was heard over the winds as they others gathered themselves up.

Alea felt numb as she nodded towards Legolas, her eyes glancing towards Frodo the humming in her head louder than it had ever been, the voice that called out to her dozens of times before now felt like it was yelling.

Legolas squeezed her shoulders firmly as he pulled her further away tugging her to the back lines, "Alea!"

"Hmm," she mumbled meekly pulling herself out of the trance like state she was in, "What?"

"This is getting out of hand," Legolas cried out desperately, he grew terribly worried for her watching her succumb to the ring's power.

"You do not think, I don't know that. I am trying. Not like you would understand." Alea screamed inches from his face before tugging her body fully away from him.

"I am trying to help you!" Legolas raged back her, the pair of elves came to a full stop rounding on each other.

"Perhaps, I don't need your help, elf!" Alea sneered, her eyes narrowing, drawing her dagger she began spinning.

"After everything you have already put me through after I put it all in the past to try because I love you this is what I receive in return. I understand there is sorrow by the fall of Mithrandir but…"

"This has nothing to do with the wizard, there are others who know the truth."

Legolas watched as she sneered spitefully at him but her eyes were still cast sideways watching Frodo, watching the ring.

"Legolas, lead for a time," Aragorn called as he moved back towards the pair of fighting lovers. Legolas glanced between Alea and Aragorn, knowing that Aragorn knows as much as he does about everything that was going on he nodded, he could use a moment to catch his breath.

Aragorn did not speak to the elleth as they walked, nay, he did nothing but watch her, he watched the way she twirled the dagger in her left hand. Still, he had the creeping feeling that he should have known this elleth and not just as Legolas lover. Aragorn scratched at his chin watching her dark tresses blowing in the wind, his eyes narrowed suddenly. He remembered from his travelling days, as rumours began spreading of the return of a dark lord, rumours that another was born a darkness raised in the light.

Aragorn shook his head firmly. No. Surely if this was the heir to Sauron, the dark lord's daughter, Gandalf would not have asked her to come. He would have told Legolas of such things. With a deep breath Aragorn nodded to himself, she was still out there somewhere, if she even existed for all he knew the girl could be no more than the fears and whispers of others.

Author's Note; So sorry this took so long! Goheno nin. And so I finally and happily present to you a new chapter! Thank you for all your patience!

Hope you all enjoy the new updates.

Ivy

Thank you

Meslens

BeautifulCataleya

JKS22

Aquafin-Thank you, no need to apologize. It is I who needs to apologize. Yikes! This took a long time! Oh, story! I absolutely hope it is coming along well, what are you writing? Thank you again, hope you enjoyed!

ClaraThad

Jullynjewell

Gnille


End file.
